1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an armrest for a vehicle is known in which multiple opening portions are provided in the upper surface of an armrest core member attached on an inboard side of a door trim of the vehicle (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-276723 (JP2007-276723)). This armrest is formed such that the armrest core member is easily deformed at the opening portions, functioning as an origin of fracture, at the time of lateral collision. According to this armrest, the deformation of the armrest core member can absorb the shock of the lateral collision, and a passenger can be protected from the shock of the lateral collision of the vehicle.
However, while the armrest of the vehicle described in JP2007-276723 can absorb the shock of the lateral collision by the deformation of the armrest core member, the rigidity of the armrest core member against the load from the above is also reduced. Accordingly, the armrest core member can be deformed easily during normal or general use, and thus, the product quality is degraded.
Therefore, conventionally, an armrest for a vehicle is known in which a separate reinforcing plate is provided on the back of the upper surface of the armrest core member (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-66740 (JP H09-66740)). According to this armrest, since the armrest core member is easily deformed, the shock of the lateral collision of the vehicle can be absorbed. Further, the separate reinforcing plate can prevent the armrest core member from being easily deformed during normal use.
However, according to the armrest for the vehicle described in JP H09-66740, the separate reinforcing plate should be provided on the back of the upper surface of the armrest core member. Therefore, the number of parts (components) and an assembly process increase.